


Autumn Chills

by BubbleSnake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleSnake/pseuds/BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction en anglais de SCARYFAIRY13.John n'a pas eu la meilleure des journées. Mais il va retrouver son appartement confortable... N'est-ce pas ?





	Autumn Chills

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Autumn Chills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934420) by [ScaryFairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryFairy13/pseuds/ScaryFairy13). 



> Me revoici, avec un couple que j'adore tout particulièrement (même si c'est tellement... je ne sais pas, on dirait presque juste de l'amitié en fait) J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de mon humble traduction !

Des colonnes de fumée remplissaient le ciel de Londres, comme si une cheminée était allumée dans chaque maison. La froide brise de l’automne soufflait dans les rues et les enfants pouffaient en sautant dans les flaques créées par la bruine qui suivait la forte pluie matinale. Les feuilles craquaient sous les pas d’un homme petit et trapu qui se hâtait vers le Tesco le plus proche. Quiconque lui ayant jeté un coup d’œil pouvait dire qu’il était au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Ça avait été un jour stressant à la clinique, un patient après l’autre, se plaignant tous de la même chose, nez qui coule, mal de gorge et toux – le rhume habituel. La plupart des patients avaient été gentils et compréhensif pendant qu’il les diagnostiquait mais certains avaient été méprisants voire carrément impolis. Ecouter les plaintes et les gémissements de gens malades rendait déjà difficile sa maîtrise de lui-même, mais le pire était les patients qui, avec une voix éraillée, lui demandaient ses honoraires, le regardant avec fureur dans le même temps. Le souffle de John était visible lorsqu’il lâcha un soupir dans l’air froid pendant qu’il continuait son chemin le long de la rue couverte de feuilles.

***

En ouvrant la porte d’ébène, John frotta son épaule qui s’était réveillée à cause du vent glacial. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, excité à l’idée de s’asseoir devant le feu chaud et ronflant de la cheminée. Son ravissement s’évanouit rapidement lorsqu’il entendit un bruyant /thump/ puis le son du verre qui se brise suivi d’un léger juron et de pas précipités dans la pièce devant lui. Inspirant profondément tout en comptant jusqu’à dix dans sa tête, John ouvrit la porte, prêt à faire face au bazar qu’il allait immanquablement découvrir. Evidemment que compter jusqu’au petit nombre qu’était dix avait suffi à calmer ses nerfs… non, absolument pas. John resta bouche bée tandis qu’il regardait son colocataire s’agiter dans la cuisine. Des éclats de verre et du bois de leur table couvraient le sol et un substance verte, mystérieuse, probablement faite de produit chimiques, collait à toutes les surfaces. Serrant le poing, John ferma les yeux et essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Ouvrir les paupières fit seulement remonter son exaspération en flèche quand son regard rencontra le, désormais immobile, Détective Consultant, Sherlock Holmes.

« Ah, bonsoir John. Comment était ta journée ? » demanda Sherlock, les coins de sa bouche se relevant en un léger sourire. John sentit une vague de colère le parcourir. Aussitôt qu’il la ressentit, les lèvres de Sherlock retombèrent en une moue tandis que son visage se creusait sous l’effet de la confusion.

« John ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau en penchant la tête sur le côté. John atteignit finalement sa limite. Tout en lançant un regard noir au détective consultant, il laissa tomber les sacs de Tesco au sol, cassant probablement les œufs qu’il avait achetés. Alors que la main du docteur commençait à trembler, il fixa plus durement encore à l’homme qui avait causé le chaos dans leur appartement. John pointa un doigt tremblant sur Sherlock, prêt à lui donner le fond de sa pensée.

« SHERLOCK ! » rugit-il complètement enragé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait à l’appartement ?! Je pars travailler à la clinique pour la journée et tu t’es débrouillé pour le détruire complètement dans ce laps de temps ! C’est la table ?! TU AS CASSE NOTRE TABLE ?! » grogna John, le corps tremblant alors qu’il se laissait envahir par la colère.

« Tu es énervé. » fit malicieusement Sherlock, levant un sourcil tout en continuant à regarder l’autre homme exploser de rage.

« Bien sûr que je suis putain d’énervé, bonne déduction ! » John s’avança jusqu’à Sherlock, pointant son doigt toujours tremblant en direction de son visage et se préparant à lui expliquer tout ce qui le mettait en colère.

« Ce n’est rien de grave, John. » Répondit le détective, ajustant son poids d’une jambe sur l’autre avant de continuer. « Tu dramatises. »

« JE DRAMATISE ?! » Le visage de John avait pris une teinte une teinte rouge vif et l’on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. « J’ai eu une journée difficile Sherlock Holmes, et tu l’as rendue encore pire ! »

« Oh s’il-te-plaît John, ça ne peut pas avoir été si terrible. » Répliqua Sherlock en roulant des yeux. John grogna de frustration et attrapa puis tira ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux et d’inspirer profondément. Il fit un pas en arrière, regarda Sherlock et se retourna pour quitter l’appartement.

« J’ai besoin de prendre l’air. » Dit John froidement avant de claquer la porte.

***

Le vent glacial de l’automne traversait la veste fine de John, lui donnant la chair de poule. Resserrant l’habit autour de lui, le docteur continua son chemin à travers les rues de Londres. Il était seul, probablement à cause de la chute de la température. Tout était silencieux, à part un taxi qui passait de temps à autre. Jetant un œil, à sa montre, John vérifia l’heure – 7h24. Ça faisait environ trois heures et demi qu’il avait quitté l’appartement. Soufflant sur ses mains gelées, il regarda à travers la fenêtre d’un café. Sortant son portefeuille, il réalisa qu’il avait utilisé tout son liquide, voulant probablement éviter de se disputer avec la machine sur laquelle il avait payé les achats qu’il avait lâchés. John poussa un soupir avant de fourrer le portefeuille dans sa poche et de prendre le chemin du retour.

***

Alors que John poussait la porte extérieure du 221B et montait les escaliers, il songea à aller directement dans sa chambre mais fut pris de court par l’ouverture de la porte menant à l’appartement.

« John ? » Bloqué, il se retourna lentement pour faire face à la voix. Sherlock se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, une étincelle de soulagement dans le regard. Avant que le docteur puisse gravir les escaliers, le détective se détourna, laissant la porte ouverte, comme pour dire ‘Suis-moi’. John soupira et pénétra dans l’appartement, et, un instant plus tard, se retrouva bouche bée pour la seconde fois de la journée. Tout était impeccablement propre, pas de produits chimiques ou de débris de bois couvrant le sol, le plan de travail ou les murs. Dans la cuisine, il y avait une nouvelle table, d’une couleur sombre et riche, et aucun matériel scientifique ou produit n’y était posé. Les pensées de John furent interrompues par la voix de baryton de son ami.

« John je suis – ce que je veux dire c’est – enfin… Je suis désolé. » Fit Sherlock en butant sur les mots. Il s’arrêta et regarda John.

« Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas bon avec les émotions et les sentiments, mais je peux voir que je t’ai manifestement rendu malheureux. Je suis désolé. » Retournant dans la cuisine, Sherlock attrapa une tasse – la tasse de John. « J’ai fait du thé. » Commença-t-il en tendant la tasse bien chaude au docteur. « J’ai aussi commandé un chinois, le plat est dans le frigo… Je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir. » John regarda le liquide tournoyant dans sa tasse, c’était du earl grey, son préféré. Il leva les yeux vers Sherlock puis les baissa de nouveau vers sa tasse. John sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout son stress le rattrapant finalement.

« Merci Sherlock. » Dit-il d’une voix rauque. Sherlock le fixa pendant un moment. 

« Pour qu- » Sherlock s’interrompit et les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent en un petit sourire. « De rien, John. » Le détective plaça un bras autour de son ami, le guidant vers la cuisine. « Réchauffons la nourriture, j’ai pris du kung pao, c’est forcément ton préféré puisque tu en commande à chaque fois. Et puis c’est bientôt l’heure de cette série étrange que tu aimes, ‘Mr Where’, c’est ça ? »

« Doctor Who. » Corrigea John avec un petit rire rauque.

« Sans importance. » Râla Sherlock pour la forme et ses lèvres s’incurvant encore un peu plus, il jeta un œil à son ami en mettant le poulet au micro-ondes.

***

« Comment une cabine téléphonique bleue peut-elle bouger ? » Demanda le détective consultant, confus.

« C’est un TARDIS, Sherlock. Un genre de machine à voyager dans le temps. » Répondit le docteur, sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

« C’est ridicule ! Une telle chose ne peut pas exister. » Répliqua Sherlock, fronçant le nez avec dégoût et confusion. John souffla avant de se pencher pour attraper un biscuit porte-bonheur. (NdT : aussi connus sous le nom de ‘fortune cookie’, ça vous parle peut-être plus.) Après avoir retiré l’emballage, il cassa le biscuit en deux et en sortit le morceau de papier. Sherlock le regarda du coin de l’œil avant de se tourner complètement vers son colocataire désormais souriant.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea le détective en levant un sourcil.

« Rien. » John sourit puis posa la prédiction sur la table et recommença à regarder l’Anglais avec un fez (NdT : Vous voyez le chapeau d’Abu dans Aladdin ? C’est ça.) danser sur l’écran.

 

Arrêtez de chercher, le bonheur est juste devant vous.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, ils étaient adorables, non ?   
> N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous voulez, que ce soit pour me corriger, faire passer un message à l'auteur ou me proposer un texte à traduire !


End file.
